T A I K I
by Otakupuke
Summary: Mamura has always been an introvert. And not just to girls. But what happens when he meets a very odd character? Could Mamura possibly be able to open himself up to someone so freely? [Pre-Series Hirunaka; Grade 8; Age 15 {MamuraxOC} FreindSHIP/samelove]


_ "S...Senpai..?" _

The year had come to it's expected spring, greeting the few scattered cherry blossom trees that still remained on the city lines. If you wanted to see more you had to live in the country. And in Tokyo...you're certainly a long way from where you want to be if that's the case. I stared at my feet in mild contemplation, admiring (in a way) the tips of my shoes as they moved with each step I took. A few petals landed on the ground before me, only to be swept up just as quick by a gust of wind. _How painfully boring._ But I kind of liked life that way. When nothing ever happens..it's easier to keep moving forward..

"Mamura-kun!" My head turned, reluctantly, at the sound of my name, not really looking for the source but indicating that I knew it was there. He...was there, "Yo.."

"All I get is a yo, how typical~ Good morning, Mamura, it's getting really nice out, huh?"

"I guess." "

Well, spring is just starting, it should be nicer in a few weeks. Do you think some more blossom petals are gonna sweep in to the city soon?"

"Sure."

"You're so helpful.."

"You guys! Chill out, hold it!"

"Oh look, Sarumaru's coming!" Inukai held up his hand to wave at the boy in greeting, or in signal, I couldn't tell from the corner of my eye. I had continued walking, even if it was at my mild energy conserving pace. _People can be so tedious sometimes. _

"Yo! Morning~ Sorry 'bout that, I got stuck-"

"On the train?" Inukai interrupted.

"Downloading a book from the online Ano store..."

"Another dirty book, Sarumaru?" The two looked over at me and Sarumaru just chuckled, wrapping his arms around the two of our necks in somewhat of a joy I couldn't even begin to explain and opening his mouth in retort,"I don't get why you find those so appealing," I continued, ignoring his obvious preparations to introduce dialogue, shrugging my shoulder so his arm fell off.

"You just don't like girls, Mamura. If you liked girls then you'd understand.."

"I like girls and I don't bu-"

"Like I said. You. Just. Gotta. Like. Girls." Sarumaru seemed persistent on his point that I wasn't attracted to the female race so I dropped my end of the conversation and let them inaudibly continue their argument..or...whatever. But it wasn't that I was admitting defeat, or giving in to what he claimed me to be, I wasn't..in to boys either, I just had no more energy to waste on him. This could have been a debate we had every morning and every morning my reply would have been the same..

"Alright." I chipped in to their conversation after picking up on their last comment.

"REALLY!?"

"MAMURA, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT, WE KNOW YOU'RE NOT IN TO BO-"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, READ, READ, READ!"

Hm, so I have Sarumaru's laptop for the day. I wonder if it'll be okay to open up the book in school. Or perhaps I should wait till break..or lunch...maybe when I get home? I sighed at the thought of spending too much time on this, resting my head on my fist that was propped up on the desk. I'm not sure why I agreed to give his dirty book a try in the first place. I guess it was just natural to agree to things. My eyes shut for a moment, blanking out what the Sensei was preaching at the front of the classroom for a moment so I could take a breather. In a way it was kind of funny that they thought I liked boys, or well, that I wasn't in to girls. I liked girls. Just..not really. They were annoying little things. Too loose and unthoughtful, just like her..

"Mamura, can you read from the book?"

"Hu-Uh...what page?"

"Mamura, please keep up...in that case, Inukai can you read the passage?"

"Hai."

The rest of the day went by quickly. Or slowly. I went to gym, had lunch, and did other classroom activities required of all grade 8 students. I was just about to head home after placing on my regular shoes at the entrance when Nekota, or..however it goes approached me. She smiled, so typical, and then continued walking-I suppose she wasn't coming over to me after all. _I don't see why she would, she probably doesn't even know my name._

Normally I'd wait for Inukai to get out of his gym class but today I wanted to take a detour home and stop by the park. It was too dangerous to read this at my house, full of hormonal boys..just like I was supposed to be. Besides, it was..kind of _nice_ out..after all. I settled beneath a tree, and settled as in both manners. I didn't want to sit beneath the tree, but it had to do. The laptop screen lit up with pornographic pictures, first thing, when I opened up the account he assigned me to. _Wow_. I took a moment to skim over the dialogue, trying to understand exactly why this girl was nude and in need of her brothers help. It wasn't..disgusting..but it wasn't enticing, either. Where was the point? I'm two pages in and I still have no idea why these two are getting incestually involved. Did they love each other? Did they..? I don't know.

"Maybe I should close it.." I mumbled to myself but before I brought my attention to doing so I felt a small whip of air russtle against the side of my leg. _Of course. _

"Hey, kid.."

"Yo,"

"Want some company?"

"N-" I looked up, half way closing the screen just in case he could see over it, "Not really." I finished what I was saying, meeting the uncomfortable eye contact he was making. To think it would be one-sided had I not looked. He was new. Well, different new. _Huh_. Curls of brown hair poked out of his beanie rim, dancing along his hairline and only barley nipping at the beginnings of his ears, his eyes were a shocking turquoise green...blue...teal.._.hazel_. And his jawline was sharp, unlike his cheekbones that were fair and somewhat_ feminine... _

"...And yours?"

"Hu—oh. Mamura."

"It's kind of rude not to tell me your first name, y'know, I kinda told you mine.."

"You di-"

"I knew you weren't listening." Next thing I knew he was crossing his sleeve covered arms and wearing a dissapointed kind of look, "Tyler Green. But, please, call me Taiki."

"Daiki."

"No, Ta-"

"That's my name. Daiki."

"Reaaaallly?" His look faded in to a sort of curiosity, "Kininarimasu!"

"It...it means.."

"No, not that crap! Daiki and Taiki. Kinda coincidental, don't you think, _Mamu-chan?_"

"Please, call m-"

"So, what are we reading Mamu-chan!" Before I could snap the screen shut he was looking in to it. "I-It's not what yo-" I sputtered my words but he didn't reply and my face was going red along with my body growing warm beneath his stare. It wasn't like I had to prove anything to him. I hardly knew who he was. But what if word got out about this? "I swear, I'm no-"

"Sooooo, Mamu-chan is a dirty little boy, huh?"

"Wha-uh-no!"

"It's okay, Mamu-chan. Taiki senpai is, too..But, might I suggest, something?"

"Hu-"

"Yaoi is /so/ much better than your regular everyday hentai..._more plot."_


End file.
